A prior generation of a device for analyzing signals on a coaxial home network has been used to make many technical measurements on multimedia over coax alliance (MoCA) networks. For example, the earlier generation device measured the contributions of various packet errors to signal degradation, including packet loss, jitter, and latency. The device made it possible to monitor traffic between two active devices, tap into the line to measure throughput, and provide raw statistics to technically trained personnel. It was useful to technicians with strong technical insight, who were capable of deciphering the statistics delivered and determining what actions to take to identify and repair faults in a home network. The prior generation device, used to test MoCA signals routed to a set-top-box and evaluate performance of the set-top-box, uses parts of the technology disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,146,125 entitled, “Computerized Device and Method for Analyzing Signals in a Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA) Network and Similar TDM/Encrypted Networks” which is hereby incorporated by reference.